falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon
An old town in the middle of no where. History Pre-War In the pre-war days little Gordon was the home of about 50 people trying to ek out a living inside the harsh Australian desert. The town was for the most part no more than a dot on a map only serving to sell gas to people traveling along the roadways. The town consisted of a small well and water purification facility along with a collection of small ramshackle homes that seemed pulled straight from some old west photo. In the area surrounding the small town there wasn't much to see except for the vast badlands that surrounded it. However in the summer of 2055 an oil company discovered a massive deposit of Shale Oil and began construction on facilities to extract and refine the oil, this was completed in 2065 after a long series of delays and several accidents. The field and refinery employed most of the town's workers and soon the little town was dotted by construction sites as new homes were constructed for housing incoming workers. The field and refinery ran successfully well into the 2070s when in 2076 the refinery suffered a massive fire that killed 34 people and took three weeks to put out. 12 of those who perished were from Gordon and a year later the people of the town watched and listened in horror as news of nuclear war broke out between the US and China effectively wiping out the two countries. The War The town barely knew of the war if it wasn't for the radio and news coverage that was streamed to their homes. They were however relatively unaffected by the war until they learned that Canberra had been hit by a nuke and the remnants of the Australian Government was in disarray leading to a collapse in government control of the nation along with the rise of a brutal military dictatorship led by the charismatic man known as the Colonel. Post-War The Colonel at first paid little attention to little Gordon and the towns folk viewed this as a finally a break in their long line of bad luck. However several months went by following this and the poor towns problems began to stack up again first came the radiation cloud. A massive ominous green and black cloud spewing toxic rain, great bolts of lightning and thunder that sounded like a skyscraper falling over slowly rolled towards their town and eventually hovered over it, irradiating a majority of the town. The towns folk had been able to recover a few radiation suits from the old oil field and bought a few more from merchants along with as much rad-x and rad-away that they could possibly get their hands on. Yet despite their best efforts most of the town was unlucky enough to turn into ghouls, those few who didn't mutate did their best to help the other townsfolk but soon found that it was they who needed help. Shocked and scared by the new transformations most of the non-ghoul residents had injected too much rad-x and used too many bags of rad-away and thus became addicted junkies. They went out of their way to scarf the drugs from one another and often times they ended up fighting one another. Eventually the drugs ran out and the town junkies either died from the brutal withdrawal process or simply slinked off to some abandoned part of town and became a hermit. As for the rest of the town they soon adapted to the change and began to go about their lives even with the massive radiation cloud. Those few non-mutants who hadn't been hooked on drugs began to go about the town living within their rad-suits and trying to go about their lives at the same time. However it wouldn't be until 2122 that the radiation cloud would fade and the sun would shine through to warm the Earth again. The ghouls now no longer having any non-mutants left (all having died) they began to try and pick up where they left off. Just as they were getting their fair town in working order again, the old highway became a conduit of trade, the old vacant homes were used as lodging for these traveling salesmen who quickly brought money and goods to the town as they moved south and north. When out of the blue a group of heavily armed people came charging down that highway, driving old dune buggies, ATVs, motorcycles, trucks and muscle cars they arrived in town announcing themselves as The Hunters, a resistance group against the oppressive State of Oceania and its leader The Colonel. For most in Gordon the fact that this Colonel character had survived the radiation cloud was news to them, the fact that there was some sort of functioning government was yet another piece of news that no one expected. The Hunters quickly declared the town 'liberated' and occupied it. From Gordon the Hunters launch attack after attack at the State of Oceania's forces, catching their attention and their wrath. Soon there was combat going on all around the town as the Grand Army of Oceania's elite desert combat unit, The Western Desert Force fought its way towards the town. However it soon became clear to the people of Gordon and The Hunters that their control of the small town was not to last, within three weeks the Western Desert Force had broken through the crumbling Hunter defenses and soon the Oceanian soldiers took control of the town adding it to the State of Oceania's growing empire. From that point onward the State of Oceania would use the town as a base of operations for attacks on Dome City and the other fierce tribes of the wasteland. Economy The economy of Gordon is greatly benefited by the trade brought in by being within the State of Oceania's sphere of influence. Great caravans, sometimes numbering over two hundred pack Brahmin and merchants, loaded to the brim with goods and items for sale. To add the town has been part of the Reclamation Project, the State has ordered that all serviceable Pre-war facilities be repaired to working order in order to help support the nation wide economy. The massive Shale drilling facility and refinery near the town has been subject to said project with great work being put into getting the massive facility up and running. So far this has proven a success as the townsfolk are almost all employed at the field or refinery drilling and refining the shale they worked hard to pull from the earth into something the State of Oceania can use and in exchange the State provides protection for their small town along with farming and irrigation supplies. Other than this the good people of Gordon do some small scale subsistence farming and animal raising but for the most part this is purely for themselves. Government The Government of Gordon is that of the regional governorship of the State of Oceania. The State dictates to the governor whatever decrees it see as fit and then that is in turn enforced, beside the obvious description the townsfolk know not to mess with the State anyone who refuses to work, serve in the town militia or basically bend over to the State is usually put in shackles and hauled off to one of the many prisons in the State's capital of Canberra. However the town is given some degree of autonomy and often benefits from this more laxed governing policy from the State, they carry out their own punishments which are usually far less as severe as those handed out by the State and are free to trade with whomever they wish instead of having to deal with the usual State trade regulations enacted upon the less wild areas of their domain. However the town is still kept to a rigid curfew, voting, or any sort of meeting is strictly prohibited along with all other forms of sedition along with having firearms that aren't State approved and registered. Quests * A robot for Old Sykes in Man's Newest Best Friend can be found in the Gordon Junkyard. * Chase down escaped convicts for the State. * Help the Western Desert Force attack a Hunter camp. * Help the Hunters sabotage the Oceanic vehicle pool. * Help escort an Petrol convoy back to the State of Oceania's territory. Layout The town consists of a single two lane road coming through the center of town and going straight on forwards. There are a few homes and a few wrecks of homes, almost all of these are inhabited by the townsfolk. There is a small Gas station/ garage where vehicles from the Grand Army of Oceania come to be serviced and fueled. Notable Townsfolk Old Sykes - A crazy old ghoul who lives in the town scrapyard, when he's not being chased off by the local Oceanic soldiers or fashioning the old car parts into makeshift homes, he's usually babbling about the time he killed seventeen men with his bare hands or how he out drank Long John Silver. But mostly he's been trying to get that old robot up and running so he doesn't feel so damn lonely anymore. Major Oliver O'Doyle - He's the local commander of the Oceanic forces in the area. A strict disciplinarian and having a violent temper tends to rule over the town with an iron fist. However he usually is off leading his men in combat against the Hunters so he's not around often enough to bug the town too much. Locations * Gordon Gas station - A service station for the Oceanic Army, acts as a refuel and service station along with a vehicle pool. * Shale Field and Refinery - the massive installation where most of the town is employed drilling and refining shale oil. Category:Places Category:Communities